battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle! Galaxy ☆ Step
Battle! Galaxy ☆ Step (バトル!ギャラクシー☆ステップ) is the second ending theme to Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. It was performed by Junichi Suwabe, Galaxy Watanabe's seiyuu. The song is unique in that the lyrics are actually about Battle Spirits, as opposed to other anime OP/ED themes that have no connection to the show's subject. Lyrics Kanji= (バトル始めようぜ!ゲートオープン界放!) 俺のターンだ　スタートステップ コアを増やせよ　コアステップ カードを引いて　ドローステップ ここで回復!　リフレッシュステップ! アタックするぞ赤属性　コアを外すぞ紫属性 コアを増やすぞ緑属性　鉄壁ブロック白属性 マジック使用の黄属性　デッキ破壊だ青属性 今だアタック!スピリット召喚! (いくぜ!ギャラクシーステップ!) めざせ最強の　カードバトラー! ライフで受けろ!ピンチはチャンス! 俺のデッキは無敵だぜ!? 必殺コンボで　決めてやる! めざせ最強の　カードバトラー! レベル上げろ!パワーアップ! バトルに勝利してやるぜ! ライフを砕いて ターンエンド! まだまだ続くぜ　熱いバトル 準備は万端　メインステップ 攻撃仕掛けろ　アタックステップ エンドステップまで　駆け抜けろ! 覚醒　激突　呪撃　不死 神速　暴風　装甲　氷壁 光芒　聖命　粉砕　強襲 決めろ!　必殺カウンター! (今だ!ギャラクシードロー!) めざめ最強の　カードバトラー! めげないハートで　アタック! いくぜ!フラッシュタイミング! 一気に勝負を　決めてやる! めざせ最強の　カードバトラー! マジックで　一発逆転! デッキを破壊してやるぜ! ライフを守って ターンエンド! (いくぜ!ギャラクシーステップ!) めざせ最強の　カードバトラー! ライフで受けろ!ピンチはチャンス! 俺のデッキは無敵だぜ!? 必殺コンボで　決めてやる! めざせ最強の　カードバトラー! レベル上げろ!パワーアップ! バトルに勝利してやるぜ! ライフを砕いて ターンエンド! 合い言葉は?(セクシー?No!ギャラクシー!) |-| TV Size= (Batoru hajime you ze! Geetooopun kaihou!) Ore no taan da sutaatosuteppu Koa wo fuyase yo koasuteppu Kaado wo hiite doroosuteppu Koko de kaifuku! Rifuresshusuteppu! Atakku suru zo aka zokusei koa wo hazusu zo murasaki zokusei Koa wo fuyasu midori zokusei teppeki burokku shiro zokusei Majikku shiyou no ki zokusei dekki hakai da ao zokusei Ima da atakku! Supiritto shoukan! (Ikuze! Gyarakushiisuteppu!) Mezase saikyou no kaadobatora Raifu de ukero! Pinchi wa chansu! Ore no dekki wa muteki da ze !? Hissatsu konbo de kimete yaru! Mezase saikyou no kaadobatoraa! Reberu agero! Pawaappu! Batoru ni shouri shite yaru ze! Raifu wo kudaite Taanendo! Ai kotoba wa? (Sekushii?No!Gyarakushii!) |-| Full song= (Batoru hajime you ze! Geetooopun kaihou!) Ore no taan da sutaatosuteppu Koa wo fuyase yo koasuteppu Kaado wo hiite doroosuteppu Koko de kaifuku! Rifuresshusuteppu! Atakku suru zo aka zokusei koa wo hazusu zo murasaki zokusei Koa wo fuyasu midori zokusei teppeki burokku shiro zokusei Majikku shiyou no ki zokusei dekki hakai da ao zokusei Ima da atakku! Supiritto shoukan! (Ikuze! Gyarakushiisuteppu!) Mezase saikyou no kaadobatora Raifu de ukero! Pinchi wa chansu! Ore no dekki wa muteki da ze !? Hissatsu konbo de kimete yaru! Mezase saikyou no kaadobatoraa! Reberu agero! Pawaappu! Batoru ni shouri shite yaru ze! Raifu wo kudaite Taanendo! Madamada tsuzuku ze atsui batoru Junbi wa bantan meinsuteppu Kougeki shikakero atakkusuteppu Endosuteppu made kakenukero! Kakusei Gekitotsu Jugeki Fushi Shinsoku Boufuu Soukou Hyouheki Koubou Seimei Funsai Kyoushuu Kimero! Hissatsu kauntaa! (Ima da! Gyarakushiidoro!) Mezame saikyou no kaadobatoraa! Megenai haato de atakku! Iku ze! Furasshutaimingu! Ikki ni shoubu wo kimete yaru! Mezase saikyou no kaadobatoraa! Majikku de ippatsugyakuten! Dekki wo hakai shite yaru ze! Raifu wo mamotte Taanendo! (Iku ze! Gyarakushiisuteppu) Mezase saikyou no kaadobatora Raifu de ukero! Pinchi wa chansu! Ore no dekki wa muteki da ze !? Hissatsu konbo de kimete yaru! Mezase saikyou no kaadobatoraa! Reberu agero! Pawaaappu! Batoru ni shouri shite yaru ze! Raifu wo kudaite Taanendo! Ai kotoba wa? (Sekushii?No!Gyarakushii!) |-| English (TV Size)= (Start the battle! Gate open, Release!) It's my turn. Start Step Increase core. Core Step Draw a card. Draw Step Now refresh! Refresh Step Attack with the Red attribute Remove core with the Purple attribute Increase core with the Green attribute Block with an iron wall with the White attribute Use magic with the Yellow attribute Destroy decks with the Blue attribute Now attack! Summon a spirit! (Let's go! Galaxy Step!) Aim to be the strongest card battler! Take it from the life! A pinch is a chance! Isn't my deck invincible!? Settle it with a special combo! Aim to be the strongest card battler! Raise the level! Power up! Let's win the battle! Crush all the life Turn end! The password is? (Sexy? No! Galaxy!) |-| English (Full song)= (Start the battle! Gate open, Release!) It's my turn. Start Step Increase core. Core Step Draw a card. Draw Step Now refresh! Refresh Step Attack with the Red attribute Remove core with the Purple attribute Increase core with the Green attribute Block with an iron wall with the White attribute Use magic with the Yellow attribute Destroy decks with the Blue attribute Now attack! Summon a spirit! (Let's go! Galaxy Step!) Aim to be the strongest card battler! Take it from the life! A pinch is a chance! Isn't my deck invincible!? Settle it with a special combo! Aim to be the strongest card battler! Raise the level! Power up! Let's win the battle! Crush all the life Turn end! The heated battle is still continuing Everything's ready for the Main Step Make an attack on the Attack Step Rush through until the End Step! Awaken Clash Curse Immortality High Speed Windstorm Armor Ice Wall Brilliance Holy Life Crush Assault Settle it with a special counter! (Now! Galaxy Draw!) Aim to be the strongest card battler! Attack with your unyielding heart! Let's go! Flash timing! Finish the match instantly! Aim to be the strongest card battler! Make an instant turnaround with magic! I'll destroy your deck! Protect all the life Turn End! (Let's go! Galaxy Step!) Aim to be the strongest card battler! Take it from the life! A pinch is a chance! Isn't my deck invincible!? Settle it with a special combo! Aim to be the strongest card battler! Raise the level! Power up! Let's win the battle! Crush all the life Turn end! The password is? (Sexy? No! Galaxy!) Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme